Kurask head (mounted)
A mounted kurask head can be built in the head trophy hotspot of the Skill Hall in a player-owned house. Upon building it, players will receive 357 Construction experience and 657 Slayer experience. The only way to get a Kurask head is by killing Kurasks, which requires 70 Slayer. Players must then take the head to the Taxidermist in Canifis, who will stuff it for 6,000 coins. Once mounted, the head cannot be reclaimed. If players remove the mounted head, they will receive nothing back. Dialogue Another player's POH * Kurask: I KILL YOU!!! * Player: No, ' kill you! In your POH * '''Kurask: I KILL YOU!!! * Player: No, I kill you! * Kurask: UUUHRG! Now I kill you! * Player: How are you going to do that? You're just a head on a wall! * Kurask: Uhhhhrrr... * Player: Why are you so violent? ** Kurask: You kill me! Uuurgh! That make me angry! ** Player: You seemed pretty angry before I killed you! *** Kurask: I like angry! ** Player: I'm sorry I killed you. *** Kurask: I hate sorry! Makes me more angry! WANT TO KILL YOU! *** Player: Please try to calm down. **** Kurask: Hate calm! Smash it! Hur hur hur! *** Player: I'm not really sorry. **** Kurask: That make me more angry! Uuuurgh! **** Player: Is there anything that doesn't make you angry? **** Kurask: No! I like angry! Hur hur hur! ** Player: I killed you really easily! *** Kurask: Uhhhhrrr... *** Player: Yeah! I could kill you again in my sleep! I think I might go off and kill some other kurask! *** Kurask: Uuuurrrh! Hate you! *** Player: What are you going to do about it? Eh? I totally owned you! *** Kurask: Hate you hate you hate you!!! * Player: What do you think about up there? ** Kurask: Think? ** Player: You know, what goes through your tiny stuffed head? ** Kurask: Little bugs... ** Player: You have bugs living in you? Eww! ** Kurask: Little bugs! Stomp and crush and stomp! ** Player: Yeah! Stomp the bugs! *** Kurask: Stomp crush splat! *** Kurask: Smash! Destroy! Crunch break tear destroy splunch! Hurt wound kill hit punch stab slash kill! *** Player: 'Splunch'? That is not a word! **** Kurask: I HATE WORDS! Kill all words! *** Player: You said 'kill' twice! **** Kurask: I like kill! Hur hur hur hur! *** Player: Yeah! Kill smash destroy! **** Kurask: Kill smash destroy! Hur hur hur! ** Player: What have the bugs done to you? *** Kurask: Skitter skitter through head noise in ears behind eyes. *** Kurask: HATE THEM! Kill kill kill! ** Player: You can't, you've got no feet! *** Kurask: No feet... *** Kurask: Hate lack of feet! Stomp lack of feet! Kill crush destroy smash! *** Player: That makes no sense! You can't destroy the absence of something! *** Kurask: Hate requirement to make sense! Smash it kill it destroy kill kill! *** Player: You can't physically destroy an abstract concept. It's impossible! *** Kurask: Hate abstract concepts! hate impossible! Kill kill kill destroy smash! *** Player: This is getting both surreal and repetitive. * Player: I killed you really easily! ** Kurask: Uhhhhrrr... ** Player: Yeah! I could kill you again in my sleep! I think I might go off and kill some other kurask! ** Kurask: Uuuurrrh! Hate you! ** Player: What are you going to do about it? Eh? I totally owned you! ** Kurask: Hate you hate you hate you!!!